As expected, My naval Career is a disaster
by Somerandomoldguy
Summary: 1904, In a time were iron and war ships reigned supreme there was a little island nation called Japan. Modernizing absurdly fast, it was a time of discovery for them, Join Hachiman Hikigaya and his little adventure through the Russo Japanese war as he tries to survive in the Japanese navy.
1. Chapter 1

The wind was fierce as it was cold. The black charred smoke found itself shoved away in all manners of direction from this wind. Meanwhile the cold water found itself forcefully split with enough speed to match the cold winds. Yes, it was always cold in these waters but today it was exceptionally cold as men breathed out puffs of fog. The Chin'en was the one responsible for the parting of waves along with having its charcoal black smoke pushed away by the wind. The ship was usually not pushed this much but today was special. Old, rusty and yet beautiful this ship was the pride of a nation in the past but no longer. Now she was viewed with disdain, a pest in the navy, a outcast of sorts just for being old. She was being pushed to her limit, 15.4 knots was what she could muster but the captain that piloted her wished for more of the old girl then she could ever muster.

If one had to describe the captain of the Chin'en they would likely say creepy, disgusting and silent. These are the things that Captain Hikigaya Hachiman is known for. Always silent, somehow getting the job done most efficiently that it was borderline disgusting and having those dead eyes. If they were asked to say something about him in a good light then they would be hard pressed. Many in the navy know him but keep their distance, just like they do with his ship. In a generation of prodigy's he was one of them. Rising to the rank of captain at 15 years of age, he was what high command would regard as a deadbeat. Even in the English naval academy Hachiman was lazy, frequently flunking written tests and exams he managed to pass due to his unnerving skill in mock battles.

So with all this, if people who knew of and had heard of Hachiman had seen him now then they would be utterly shocked. For the silent man they knew was gone now was a man frantically uttering words to fast to comprehend and pacing around the command deck. In his arms was a new born child barely more then a day old. Screaming, red faced along with wailing its stubby little arms around and wailing, the child panicked Hachiman very much as he had no idea what to do. Gone was the composed man that everyone knew of as he tried everything to try and calm the child down.

"Hachiman...you are one terrible father" Uttered a portly man, a head taller then Hachiman with long hair and sporting glasses made in England was Zaimokuza, the Chin'ens Commander. Chewing on some persimmons as he read Alice in wonderland, One of Hachiman's old friends that had accompanied him to that English naval academy and had long since stuck around since then. Pen and paper to the side of the table he read his book on, Zaimoukuza was a man for the fine arts of literature.

"Shut the hell up Zaimokuza" Hachiman growled as he was currently not in the mood for their friendly banters. Ever since the baby in his hands woke up five minutes ago it had not stopped crying. Its fragile hands reaching out as is it was fearful of its surroundings. Hachiman for the first time knowing what fear is as he desperately searched for a way to calm his baby down.

Slowly a door could be heard opening as it creaked ever so slowly with anticipated breathing coming from an individual behind the door. Smiling, pretty and always cheerful was the boy known as Lieutenant commander Saika as the small boy opened the door politely as he energetically walked in the command deck. Already smiling, he was already mid way in his sentence before this peculiar scene had registered into his mind. A few seconds passed by before his jaw dropped in awe and limitless curiosity as he tried to get answers from Hachiman.

"Hey guys!-wha!?" He gasped in surprise as he cutely drew his hands to cover his mouth much like a girl. In a heartbeat Saika briskly walked over to Hachiman and started fawning over the baby. His eyes huge as he looked over the baby multiple times.

"H-hachiman! how did this happen? what!, where! when!" Saika said excitedly as he surrounded Hachiman from all directions, Looking at the baby with a smile of shock and awe, practically beaming at this point. The baby, much like its father miraculously had a special spot for Saika as it calmed down immediately, Looking at Saika while reaching out its stubby arms at him, as if trying to grasp him like a man grasping at an angle. Thank the heavens that Saika showed up just in time Hachiman Thought as he let out a breath of relief. Collecting himself, he tried to remember what happened these past months as he felt that they moved way to fast for him personally.

"Well, you know last year where we had to restock our supplies and Vladivostok right?, well while we where there i happened to meet his beautiful Russian girl...lets see...she was what i believed was a Cossack? I was fifteen and happened upon her when these men where harassing her. I don't know why but she was simply to beautiful to ignore. I pulled out my revolver on them and soon they backed off...oh yes, she asked me if i could escort her back to her inn where she was staying in...I had a couple of drinks then next i knew i woke up next to her in the morning...Things happened, i got married to her then Haruka here is born" Hachiman says, Allowing a small but brief smile grace his face as he looked upon his daughter.

"Whoa! and wheres the mother!" Saika asked excitedly, his thirst for knowledge not yet quenched. As he struggled to stay still, trembling in happiness and excitement every second while Haruka continued to look at him in silence, Observing him with curiosity with a calmed look on her face.

Hachiman looked away towards the windows that allowed him to see everything in front his ship, The outside being grey, with the light blue waves sploshing against his ship lightly, as if they were fairies playing with the Chin'en. Down trodden before gulping and continuing to answer, he remembered her blue playful eyes as he pictured their final scene together.

"...shes gone, she didn't make it" Hachiman said coldly and mechanically, thinking to himself that it was better not to grief or to speak of her with emotion lest he breaks down. Nine months ago he was a slightly different man who only saw the worst in people and of the world. She was the opposite of him, always smiling, encouraging him at every moment. It was if he was a frog and she herself a princess, he didn't know what she saw in him but was glad that she did.

Hearing that, Saika's face immediately changed from beaming to a soft smile of pain acceptance. Zaimokuza to, while reading listened to this conversation and only sighed in dejected disappointment. Cruel as it may seem, these were of Russian and Japanese heritage themselves, A bastard and a failure, they knew what loss felt like. Knowing apologies would do nothing they simply tried their best in their own way to encourage him. Slowly Saika opened his mouth again, choosing his words softly as he looked around the old command deck.

"She was a real keeper huh?" he asked softly, still letting out a smile that screamed that everything would be alright. Hachiman saw this and normally would be angered, furious that he would receive pity but he was to tired. His wife, his beloved, His Dorogaya*1 had taught him at the very least that sometimes it was better to accept a warm word when you were not up to cold words and this was the time for that. Letting out a bitter chuckle, he replied in his own manner of speaking.

"Idiot you know me well enough not to ask that" He replied as he looked into his daughters eyes. Wide and blue, just like her eyes and just like the sea. Her face small and chubby, cute smiling now as she reached out for Saika eagerly. Hachiman, seeing this gestured to Saika an offer to hold her.

"Wha-what!? no i possibly cant" Saika said, flustered while shaking his palms frantically side to side, as if afraid to hold Haruka.

"It's okay Saika, i trust that you'll not drop her unlike Zaimokuza over there" Hachiman said with a small natural grin as he complemented his friend and jabbed at another.

"Hey!" Zaimoukuza said in protest, careful to keep his voice down in fear of scaring Haruka and causing her to cry like in english terms a banshee.

All three simply looked at Haruka and themselves before allowing themselves a small but deserved smile in respite. They had known each other for a long time and never before felt this connected to each other. All settling down, making themselves comfortable, It was Saika that broke the silence as he sat at the table on the captains deck next to Hachiman and Zaimoukuza. The table was worn down with rust from years of constant use, The map on it almost in tatters by multiple accidental spill from Zaimokuza. Along with the three of them just putting whatever on the table not even regarding the map in question.

"So...anyone wanna tell me why we're sailing full speed back to the home islands?" Saika said as he held Haruka, unable to help himself as he poked at her chubby cheeks lightly, cooing at her in the process.

Zaimokuza in response closed his book, and simply pointed at the map along with a with a printed telegram sent from central it self.

"Well Saika, an hour ago we just received this telegram from central demanding all withdrawal of Russian troops and influence from Manchuria. The reason i believe that we are withdrawing from Vladivostok even though we just got there to "resupply" ( He said while eyeing Hachiman) Is that there are plenty of reasons to believe that our nation shall be at war with the Russian empire soon as we have fought the Chinese and recently gained control of Korea as a puppet of ours." He said while pushing up his glasses as he studied the map.

"let's see... assuming if war happens, then it would probably happen for Vladivostok to invade deep into Russian territory or port Arthur... into the Chinese sphere of influence bringing us more likely to go to war with Russia and China along with many western nations considering all the efforts they had put into China, carving it up into their disgusting little spheres of influence. We'll probably be attacking Vladivostok considering that that would be logically sound for central to do so that Russia diverts men into Manchuria weakening the border near Hokkaido so that our men in Korea will only have to defend."

Hachiman, looking at the map with his arms crossed only shook his head with displeasure as he recalled the war with the Qing empire all those years ago. He knew how it was a miracle that Japan managed to win that war with such a low inadequate amount of troops. And the devastating causalities that the war caused, Himself seeing the damage as he was posted as a young sailor on the Itsukushima at the mildly inappropriate young age of 6. The war and having a child to take care of made him realize that war that depended on a quick victory which japan will always rely on will bring their downfall. Instead preferring to trade and build friendly relations with anyone willing to trade with japan was the better option he supported for his homeland. As many western nations seemed to love Japanese culture such as those Frenchmen and the like. Clicking his tongue Hachiman spoke after Zaimokuza finished with his theory, knowing that it was the better option of the two.

"As much as i would gladly believe that we would go to war for Vladivostok, your just wrong Zaimokuza. Considering the war with China and the battles of Weihaiwei and Lushunkou I'd say that the army, stupid bastard's would probably favor attacking into Manchuria as they shed and spilled so much blood just for Korea alone. They would probably cry out that war with Russia for Manchuria to conquer the Qing is the only viable option for a strong Japan, crazy bastards the lot of them." Hachiman said shaking his head once again as he spat out those words.

"Er, If we really are going to war then where are we going Hachiman? The main fleet isn't viable considering that we have a baby on board...so that means we go around Hokkaido towards Chiba where your family is right!?" Saika said, smiling as he was pleased with himself for deducing Hachiman's actions like Zaimokuza just did.

"Correct, but we're going to have to be extremely careful since Vladivostok is still a dock and there is a definite chance that Russian ships are in the area" Hachiman said as studied the map more intently now, only sparing a glance when he went aboard with the baby and not having the time to effectively formulate an efficient path in his mind.

Just then a sailor burst in the the room, with grayish dark hair and smaller then the three that stood with authority in the room he gulped before speaking.

"Captain, the sentry's spotted 8 Russian ships towards the direction we're sailing with a Russian destroyer to the south west of us! tell us your orders!"

"Poop"

"Shit"

"Crap"

The three simultaneously uttered as Hachiman quickly thought about his options. The safest one would be heading towards the southwest where the main fleet was stationed. With speed and luck they can dance around the Russian destroyer with ease and link up with the fleet then rather risk being destroyed heading east if war was declared. Heading around Hokkaido was to long and unrealistic. Sighing, Hachiman made the right call and cautiously gave his orders.

"Kawasomething you're dismissed, go back and stand clear for orders" Hachiman said not remembering the young sailor name.

"Sir!" The sailor saluted with excitement, his breathing becoming visibly fast now as he rushed away to his station.

"Zaimokuza, we're changing directions to the southwest towards the the fleet is based. Also tell all hands on board to battle station just in case" Hachiman said as Zaimokuza nodded in agreement. Standing up to look out the windows of his ship, hands fixed behind his back as he pondered on his possible actions Hachiman only gave out a look of pure de satisfaction as he berated his luck.

* * *

Authors note: Hello everyone, this is my first story. so forgive me for any mistakes as i am still new. Please feel free to point out mistakes in the comments as i want to give this whole writing thing a correct try. And sorry if some characters may seem out of character as this is my first time writing it may take some try's to get this whole thing 100 percent down. Now this is just an idea of mine and i only posted this to see if people would like it. So if you guys like it then please write something in the comments.

Also regarding *1 Dorogaya in Russian means beloved, i know that its a serious thing with Hachiman's wife being dead but i still couldn't pass up the chance to refer to his wife as Dorogaya.

Regarding Japanese obsession with the west. In France, the term Japonism was adopted as it was so popular with the people.

The Russo Japanese war is an interesting topic to me as it solidified Japanese status in the world. In an age of exploration where things were still being discovered and people didn't have an exact clear view on the world like we have today. In an age where western dominance was still set in stone. The battle's and commanders that fought in the war at least on the Japanese side must have been genius's in order to beat Russia at least that's what i think. Because if Japan fought Russia in the long term then they would have have lost clear as day. It had to take skill, genius and luck to win so much battles in that short amount of time taking the most important objectives. I always regarded Hachiman as some sort of genius in the show and one day while i was playing a game this idea occurred to me. What if Hachiman in the age of genius's, a genius himself were to join the Imperial Japanese navy, Knowing Hachiman and his most efficient methods it would be no surprise for him to climb up the ranks like this. Sorry for the short ramble. Also last thing, I do not own Oregairu at all, nor do i condone Japanese imperialism and what they did to the Chinese and Koreans. In Hachiman's case i felt that it was in his character to not be violent and to actually be disgusted by what the ijn army was doing, that's why i even wrote this story in the first place, Hachiman doesn't have it in his heart to do or even support what the imperial Japanese army did to innocent people. That's all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. A melancholy of ships.

The hallways of the Chin'en once again felt alive after a decade. Men ran around all over the place in excitement, her insides warm due to all the activity inside. Men stumbled as they ran to their positions, some even tripping but getting up immediately due to their adrenaline in their systems. Many of them cant help but feel excited, for the first time in a while letting their emotions overtake discipline. Who could blame them? for many sailors this was the first time they had ever had the chance to even prepare for combat, much less aim at another ship. The wind was still cold as it was thirty minutes ago, however that didn't faze the crew as the men who manned the guns were already used to the cold weather. Many never even shivering, the excitement for battle in their hearts warming themselves as they effortlessly put in the 100 pound shells in their main cannons. The waves choppy as was the norm in this area was ignored by the crew as they only focused on the soon to be enemy destroyer and nothing else.

The Russian destroyer was in full view now as both ships and their respective crews eyed each other eagerly. Silent, only the soft breaths of men could be heard as little clouds of fog formed around their mouths along with the bouncing of waves. Ever so minutely, one of the main guns on the destroyer moved just a bit. Just as sudden as the main gun of the destroyer moved was the deafening sound of the Chin'ens six inch Armstrong cannon. A sound that matched the ferocity and energy of a thousand war drums being beat. Just as soon as that sound was heard Hachiman sprang into action, pointing at a messenger that had just ran into the room to report the news.

Pointing at the messenger, Hachiman barked out his orders while handing haruka over to him.

"You kawasomething!, your orders are to bring Haruka over to the most sound proof room on this ship you hear me!" Hachiman barked as he pointed his finger at his messenger, his finger being as straight as his back. "We got so damn lucky that this room absorbed so much of the damn noise and that we're so far away from that gun that the sound was just like a muffle. Hachiman uttered as he entrusted his messenger boy with haruka while exiting out the command deck into the decks below.

Gulping mainly in panic, the messenger boy held haruka who was only curious of the sound as she looked at him only giggling at his face. Wasting no time, the messenger boy held haruka more tightly as he exited the command deck, sliding on the rails onto the lower deck, he ran full speed towards the entrance to below decks. Getting only puzzled looks and questions from the fellow sailors while they were being yelled at by their officers for such lack of discipline. Stumbling but never falling, the messenger boy manged to get below decks as he ran to the only part of the ship in which he knew that no noise would reach them to loudly.

* * *

Hachiman got lucky, he knew it but wasn't sure if everyone else knew. That abrupt shot was miraculously not followed up and soon no further action was being taken place as confusion only filled the air. Always eying the messenger boy that held haruka out of the corner of his eyes, he waited until they were below decks to shout further orders. The Russians being incredibly passive as they finally moved all their guns to bearing after a few moments of no activity. That misfired shot only hitting the water mere feet away from the destroyer. Hachiman watched with his binoculars at the now hostile Russian destroyer. At around 15 kilometers away, he quickly estimated the distance and range of his guns that would be needed to end this battle swiftly. Still moving south west towards to where the main fleet was based in Sasebo, a moment passed before he issued his orders with an intensity that the majority have never seen.

Quickly spotting Zaimokuza and Saika, he sprinted to them and barked out his orders. A puff of fog forming around his mouth as he spoke. The cold wind that blew at them not even fazing him at the very least.

"Glasses, Saika i want you to tell everyone to aim for the destroyers guns. I want them knocked out of action you hear me!" Hachiman said in a low tone before heading off to the center side of the ship that faced the destroyer. Both Zaimokuza and Saika nodding as he left them. Going to work as commanded in the cold brisk air.

Moving briskly, Hachiman calculated in his head the short interval of cannon fire as he arrived at his location. Brand new and hardly used were his torpedo's, the crewman that operated it stood at attention, waiting for his orders as the Russian destroyer fired back at the Chin'en, missing by only a few feet. The entirety of their cannons that could be fired on their port-side now having to be reloaded. Cooley and composed, he addressed his sailors in a low tone that only reeked of savagery. Pointing at the Russian destroyer while holding his binoculars, he gave them very precise instructions.

"Men, i want these torpedo's to be fired 45' degrees to starboard after five seconds has passed when our guns fire upon them you hear me?" He asked only to receive nods and and grunts in agreement. Satisfied, he briskly walked back to his command deck to receive further reports. Cursing in his mind, he lost valuable time because those idiots misfired. All of his orders were supposed to have been issued before hand, including the torpedo's but the battle started five minutes before he anticipated resulting in him running around deck like a madman trying to find Zaimokuza and Saika before walking briskly to the torpedo tubes.

Shortly after, the Chin'ens guns gave a ferocious broad side. Hitting the Russian ship with all her might, Smoke rose as fires were started. Looking through his binoculars, Hachiman cursed as he say four of the 7 guns get taken out of commission. He knew it was a long shot to hit even one gun, he knew he got lucky but now the Russians would surely fire a salvo at the Chin'en. And he didn't like that, if it was just him and his crew he would be fine, but Haruka was still on board. Crossing his fingers (something he picked up in England) He gave a quick prayer to the heavens as the Russians fired their salvo.

All of the Russian shells burst into explosions as they hit the Chin'en. It was light damage and not serious but men were still injured. Still reloading, An explosion rocked the Russian ship as it broke in half. The torpedoes had done their job but at the cost of the Chin'en getting hit. The sailors, seeing this let out a loud cheer as they saw the enemy destroyer half's sink slowly into the water. Hachiman however was not pleased. This only steeled the desire he had in getting Haruka home to his estate safe and sound. Why would be happy? this was only one ship. Russia was humongous compared to japan and he knew that his country would need all the miracles it could get to win this war. Sure the Russians lost a ship but they could always afford to make or buy 10 more in its place.

Leaning to the speaker in the ship, he started.

"All hands on deck, be prepared, we will be taking these Russians as prisoners of war." He said coolly. He didn't want to waste any more time then necessary but something in his gut screamed at him to help these Russians. Chuckling just a bit, he was reminded of his wife.

"Looks like you finally rubbed of some of your kindness on me huh?" He asked himself.

* * *

It was midday when they reached the naval base. The sun setting created a rather beautiful hue of violet as men on the docks did their work. Sailing smoothly and anchoring with no troubles, Hachiman hurriedly rushed of the boat. Dreading facing his fellow naval officers, he found it best to get it over with as soon as possible. Walking briskly to the command center, he was followed with kawasomething trailing him while holding his daughter.

"Kawasomething, you got lucky, since a petty officer was among the few dead during the attack, you're getting promoted. Also your getting time off on leave. Get my daughter to this address and deliver this letter to my sister. Also make sure nothing happens to her. After that, you're free for three weeks." He said without looking at him, handing the young man a piece of paper with his home address on it along with a letter.

Taking the small piece of paper, kawasomething nodded his head as he hastily made his way to the nearest train station.

Continuing on, Hachiman fixed his cap as his white gloves kept his hands warm. Quickly patting himself down as he walked, he made sure to make himself presentable as he didn't need his fellow officers mocking him. Even though it was midday, the streets of Sasebo were still crowded. People still sold their wares on the streets and Hachiman hurriedly walked, minding his manners and avoiding people. Command was mere minutes away now and he could feel a sense of dread and unease in his gut as he walked the worn down road of stone.

He was nearing the headquarters now as he saw more frequent officers and sailors hang around the area. Many smoking and having fun while others discussed things of import. Stopping in front of the head quarters wooden door, he merely took a breath and entered. The wooden door let out a small creak as it was slid to the side, then again as it was closed. Entering the building, Hachiman eyed the receptionists as he walked up to them.

"How may i help you?" The receptionist he stood in front of asked.

"Captain Hikigaya Hachiman, reporting for duty. I was based in the northern area around Sapporo before receiving the message telling me to come here and join with the main fleet." He said with a straight face.

"Alright sir, thank you for reporting in. We'll be sure to inform the admirals of your arrival!" The receptionist said as they wrote his name on paper.

Just as Hachiman turned to leave, An officer exited from one of the rooms further in the headquarters. Spotting Hachiman, he simply smiled and waved at him. Walking up to him now as he started to greet Hachiman. Hachiman simply grumbled silently as his fellow captain walked up to him. Hayama Hayato was by all means, charming, charismatic and very popular. If people saw him speaking with the black sheep of the navy then Hachiman would be getting very much unwanted attention. He never liked Hayato, but at the very least held some respect for the man. Trying to keep their meeting short, Hachiman greeted him.

"If it isn't Hikitani-kun!" He said with a bright smile as he greeted him.

"Captain Hayato." Hachiman responded with a nod, tipping his cap to him.

"It's been quite a while! let me guess, you got the order to and sailed here huh?" He asked excitedly. This was the reason Hachiman didn't like the guy, he always smiled and showed excitement for every little thing but his eyes tell a different story.

"Yes." He said, looking at the exit, trying to hint socially with his body movement that he wanted to leave.

"Aw come now don't be like that!, say! Rear admiral Hiratsuka is hosting a party at his estate and it shall start soon! you should accompany me to the party!" He said, rather loudly getting the attention of people near him. Hachiman only clicked his tongue. Damned snake was manipulative as ever! It would not do well if he had earned the animosity of his fellow officers by refusing Hayato. For some reason the young man held as much clout as the admiral of the entire navy himself.

"..Yes... if you want me there then i shall come." He said through gritted teeth.

"Perfect! we should reach the party in time if we call a carriage!" Hayato said, beaming as he held Hachiman by the shoulder, leading him outside of the headquarters.

* * *

It was dark by the time they had reached the estate. Already hearing laughter inside the estate, Hachiman and Hayato made their way into the house, passing the guards posted there with ease. The night sky held bright stars as the moon was also visible. The night was a little chilly as a cold breeze blew through them but the two young men payed them no mind. Making their way to the estate, they passed a beautifully tended garden with a sea of stones arranged in amazing shapes. Passing through hedges and noticing roses and wisteria flowers, Hachiman simply wanted to stop and admire the scenery but had to hold back his urge to do so as he was accompanying Hayato.

"If you didn't want to come then you didn't need to coerce me here." Hachiman said nonchalantly. looking at the sky as they walked.

"Nothing gets pass you huh?" Hayato said, breaking his false smile.

"Well, it doesn't bode well for a Hayato to refuse an invitation from a rear admiral does it?" Hayato said, admiring the roses.

"You haven't changed from the academy day's" Hachiman scowled.

"You haven't either." he said with a small smile.

"Lets be honest, you have reservations about war with Russia huh?" Hachiman said as they continued to walk.

"How did you know?" Hayato said as he looked up at the distant stars.

"You're eyes gave you away when you guessed that i came to regroup with the main fleet." He said, pulling out a cigarette from a pack he had in his pocket.

"...Well, i only worry that our relationship with other country's shall plummet after we fight the Russians. Especially with America." He said, still looking up at the moon. Making his American ancestry obvious.

"Yea, i would have preferred if our country was a trading one and not a power hungry one." Hachiman said as he lit his cigarette, taking a drag as he put his lighter back in his pocket.

"There's also the issue with the amount of ships in the Russian fleet. Those Russians could out produce in everything and out do us all as well." Hayato said as they approached the building which hosted the main party.

"The only way we can even possibly win is to deal huge consecutive defeats to the Russians, but i fear the cost would be high." Hachiman said as he let out a puff of smoke. Lingering a little before altogether dispersing as the two men walked through it.

"Welp, we're here. Try not to embarrass yourself Hikigaya." Hayato said as they took their boots off. Along with Hachiman tossing his cigarette

Sliding open the door, the two met a joyous room full of celebration as men partied and drank. Entering, Hayato greeted everyone with a casual smile as Hachiman tried in vain to escape from the already crowded room. Rear admiral Hiratsuka had already approached them and started greeted them.

"Ah!, Rear admiral Hiratsuka, you have my apologies for being late, the road was filled with traffic." Hayato said with an apologetic smile.

"No need to worry captain Hayato, I'm just happy you made it. Hm? and who could this be? everyone i invited is on the list and accounted for." He said, fingers stroking his beard as he eyed Hachiman over.

"Oh!, this is the venerable Captain Hikigaya from the northern squadron!" Hayato said cheerfully all the while eyeing Hachiman.

"So you're THAT captain Hachiman huh? the infamous black sheep of the navy." He said, sizing up Hachiman now.

Cough. "Well, now that we've had the pleasure of introducing ourselves. I shall beg my leave." Hachiman said neutrally, not liking this situation one bit. First he loses his wife to childbirth and now this? oh how he curses his luck!

"Nuh-uh-uh-uh-uh!, Captain Hikigaya. Since you have appeared at my party as a guest it is only acceptable that i be a good host. Come! let us drink together for the night is still young!" He exclaimed as Hachiman was forced to follow him to the table.

The room was warm as men drank and partied. The food was still warm and yet already the guests were red faced and flushed. Taking a seat next to the rear admiral, he received some looks from men who had recognized and despised him but that was it. Calling for drinks, the rear admiral quickly started a conversation with him as the two stared out an open window, showing the pale moon in its crescent form.

"So Hikigaya, I hear from the rest of the naval officers that you graduated with the lowest scores of the entire class." He said, drinking sake as he looked at Hachiman waiting for a response.

"You are correct in that statement." Hachiman said, still staring at the pale moon.

"But interestingly enough, out of the few men in this room that have been in combat including me, you seem to have already fought." he said, judging Hachiman now.

"I briefly fought in the war with the Chinese as the war was nearing its end." Hachiman said sharply with no change of expression.

"Weihaiwei along with the Yalu river i might add. Impressive for a young boy like yourself." The rear admiral said, watching closely at Hachiman's face, eagerly looking for any change of expression.

"I was nothing more then a sailor at the time, i didn't even know left from right." Hachiman said, now frowning. Not liking where this conversation was going.

"But you still fought nonetheless. Say, i received an interesting telegram earlier while you and captain Hayato were arriving at my estate." The rear admiral continued as Hachiman remained silent.

"It says that not only did you engage a Russian destroyer in combat, you destroyed 4 of its 7 guns with a concentrated salvo while taking minimal damage. Then after that, you destroyed the ship with torpedoes, timing it with the salvo so the Russian ship would be destroyed instantly. Minimizing damage and taking 112 prisoners of war at that." He said, now grinning at Hachiman like a parent having caught their child doing something dishonest.

"I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound like any naval officer that graduated from the English naval academy with the lowest scores. I'll hand it to you Hikigaya, attacking the Russians even though we're not at war yet? with tensions high and the like you could get court martial-ed and face severe punishment for this." He said as he grinned at Hachiman now.

"For the record, my men fired first. Not me for i never ordered such a thing. Also, tell me what you want so that we don't sit here and waste any of our time sir." He spat out, with eyes full of disdain as he did not like being toyed with.

"Sharp one aren't you?"

"Well sir, I'm still sharp because people know better then to use me." He replied in a low tone.

"Look at you! full of wit and gall. Very well. I shall make this short. High command wants to scrap every ship that they deem obsolete. This includes yours, Hayato along with a few other individuals ships. I find this a foolish decision as we are going to need every ship at our disposal to fight the Russians."

Hachiman merely raised an eyebrow as he sat there, patiently waiting for the rest of the rear admirals explanation.

"I've already sent your actions to a friend of mine in high command. He's looked it over and says can convince high command to redact their decision if the so called obsolete ships can impact the war to a notable degree. As such he's given me three very valuable months." He said, taking a swig from his sake bottle.

"I shall grant you command of all these "obsolete ships" in your own little fleet if you shall wreak havoc among our enemy's and rack up the ship kills along with helping our more... modern ships in our future battles with the Russians." The rear admiral said, looking at the scenery outside.

"...With all due respect sir, Ive not accumulated enough experience to even fully command my ship much less an entire fleet. Why me? you can just as easily pass this to Captain Hayato. His family would pay you literal mountains of gold." Hachiman said, trying to weasel his way out of the responsibility offered to him.

The rear admiral simply laughed at this, now looking at Hachiman with a look of respect.

"You're smart Hikigaya. That's why i chose you. Not only did you graduate with the very minimum score required, You calculated your path here very carefully so as to encounter little to no Russian ships. You then salvaged a situation in which your men fired upon the Russians first with no coordination at all and managed to destroy the Russian ship taking minimal losses along with many prisoners. And here you are, trying to get out of a seemingly good promotion that you know has a high chance of failure. Well I'm sorry but Hayato wont do. You're one of the most promising men in this room. You're very adaptive, highly capable and to smart for your own good." He said, now patting him on the back.

Keeping a straight face, Hachiman only kept silent. He couldn't deny the promotion with out much outcry and shame on his family name. He had reservations about the war in the place but if he didn't fight then who knows what could happen if Japan lost? His homeland could go to massive debt, the worst being puppet-ed or even annexed by the Russians. He really did not want to fight this war, there was the issue of his daughter to. He weighed his options. Fight and risk dying to protect his country and his daughter from Russian hands or decline the rear admirals promotion and shame his family house for a long time and risk losing the coming war with Russia. With a heavy heart Hachiman answered.

"I will.. but on one condition." He said, eyes furrowed at his inability to do anything in this situation.

"Oh? you have my interest. Please do tell." The rear admiral said, stroking his beard.

"I, under no circumstances along with my "little fleet" will not transport the imperial army." He said, the memories of the massacre of port Arthur all those years ago still fresh in his mind.

"Hmm... i dislike those bastards to. But please, care to explain?" The rear admiral said, now intently listening to Hachiman.

"I... saw the imperial army slaughter civilians in Port author during our war with the Chinese. As long as i can try my damn best to hinder them or even stop them from doing thing likes that again then i shall do it. Prior to the war i made a very close friend from the Qing empire and seeing innocents slaughtered like that? that wasn't war. That was murder sir." He said intently, his words solid and cold like steel.

"...Well said, i had friends from the Qing empire as well... Very well i shall exempt you and your newly formed fleet from transporting the imperial army, though I doubt your captains under your command well share your sentiment about civilians and the Qing in general."

"Don't worry sir, I'm pretty sure most of the navy dislikes me already." He said chuckling a little. The rear admiral in turn chuckled a little bit two. And soon the two men shared drinks together and had a good time.

Soon the cherry that could be seen through the open windows shed its blossoms, making a rare yet beautiful Scene. The rear admiral laughed in happiness and clapped his hands. As if on cue, a woman in beautiful kimono with a guitar slung over her shoulder appeared. Young yet beautiful, with long flowing hair as black as midnight and with eyes that remind him of the pale moon. Breathless, Hachiman could only look in silent awe though it seemed like he was the only one as the rest payed the woman no mind. The rear admiral grinned and elbowed him playfully.

"That's my daughter, Shizuka. She just came back from Spain and and is quite a guitar player. So I thought what better way to show off her talents in her skills then to perform here!" The rear admiral said, now cheering for Shizuka.

The young woman nodding, unslung her guitar and started to play. Her fingers moving gracefully as the entire room fell silent. The cords sounded like a sweet melody to everyone ears as they silently drank, enjoyed the cherry blossoms and listened to her noise taking melody.

* * *

**Authors note.**

That's it for this chapter folks. I'm still new at this writing Thing so please feel free to leave a review on anything really, whether you enjoy this or not or anything. Feed back is always welcome so i can improve. Until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Cigarette smoke lingered in the air as Hachiman exhaled while enjoying the scene. It was early in the morning and the sky was painted a stunning violet and light blue as the sun rose A light breeze blew by, disrupting the trail of smoke he left as he gazed at the sunrise. The estate was silent in its entirety as Hachiman was the only up in this hour. Not much of a fan for sleep, Hachiman found himself brewing coffee as the party guests slept during the night. Enjoying the view of the painted sky along with the flowers of the estate, He simply dropped his cigarette into the ground. Stomped on it with the heel of his shoe and turned around and left. leaving only the faint scent of smoke to prove his existence on the estate.

The streets of the bustling port town were quite in this hour and Hachiman quite liked that. Not a sound was made in the sleeping city as he walked through its streets, himself also silent. Hands in his pockets(something that would get him yelled by any officer that saw him) he disliked his gloves very much. Taking them off in every opportunity he got, he simply disliked the feeling against his skin. Warm and leathery was the sensations that he felt when he wore his gloves and something about that felt very fake to him, He was an odd one that was true. He'd prefer his hands cold and in his pockets then constantly in gloves, warm yet oddly out of place for him.

* * *

Hachiman was greeted with a surprise as he entered the command deck. In there awaited Zaimokuza as he had a solemn look about him. Behind him were two young men that looked of similar age to Hachiman and Zaimokuza. The taller of the two wore what liked a uniform with a hat. Looking at his outfit, Hachiman was reminded of what the other officers in the army and navy wore. This young mans outfit was similar yet different at the same time. An indifferent look on his face as he kept his hands on his pocket. His jacket not buttoned together revealed that he sported a faint purple shirt. Hachiman merely gave him a glance before he quickly studied the shorter of the duo. With a surprising head of blue, Hachiman however showed no emotion to this as he looked over the stranger. Noticing his odd circle like objects connected by wire around his neck, This young man also sported a similar uniform to the taller of the duo. Looking them both over once again, He merely sighed. He had way to much on his plate already and now this?

"Captain. We found these two by the kitchens. Could be stowaways or spies, we don't know. They've been silent this entire time." Hearing this, Hachiman only furrowed his brow. He really didn't have time for this, Since he was now the admiral of a new fleet he would have a lot on his plate and this was one thing he'd rather not get burdened with.

Thoughts appeared and flashed through his mind as he lit a cigarette. A few moments passed before he simply rubbed his temples in frustration. 'If i could scare these punks into telling me about themselves right here right now, that would surely make things easier. And with that thought, a sudden change filled the room, the air went heavy for but a few moments. Hachiman payed no heed to the shift in the air but the two strangers did, both automatically getting into a fighting stance while uttering something at once.

"A stand!" Said the tall one as he furrowed his brow.

"A persona user!" Said the blue haired one quietly as he subconsciously closed his fists.

Hearing the word persona made Hachiman only raise his brow in surprise.

'Persona? didn't my wife mention something about that in one of our many conversations?' Hachiman thought to himself. A moment passed before Hachiman looked at the two and grimaced. He didn't have the time...But they seemed so out of place and he wanted this issue here resolved as soon as possible. Sighing, he turned to Zaimokuza and tossed him his personal seal.

"I'm going to have a chat with these two. Oh yeah, I've just been appointed as admiral of a new fleet or squadron or what not. There's gonna be a lot of paper work. Look through the incoming papers and stamp them please. This will take a while." Hachiman said as he gestured to the two strangers. Strangely calm, they reminded him of the so called hero's his wife used to tell him about as they watched the stars together.

* * *

Cigarette smoke lingered in the air as Hachiman exhaled, Pouring whiskey into three glasses. The two strangers simply sat there in awkward silence, there poker face's impressively passive. The sloshing of the liquid into the cup with small pieces of glass was the only sound in the as Hachiman kept pouring.

Looking at the two, Hachiman started his introductions.

"I am Hikigaya Hachiman. Admiral of the newly established eighth fleet." Finishing his introduction, He looked at the two strangers. He didn't have to say anything. One look and he already felt that these two strangers were somewhat similar to him.

After a few moments of silence, The taller one spoke up.

"Jotaro Kujo." He said sharply and in a non surprising deep voice.

"Makoto Yuki." The blue haired stranger said in a cautious way, eyeing him up while making it look like he was just being formal.

Hachiman paused as he learned these two strangers names. Not wanting to waste time, he addressed the problem right away."

"...So Yuki san, would you care to tell me how you know about the word Persona?" Hachiman asked as he carefully eyed Makoto, gauging his every reaction. Even going so far as to listen to his voice to try and listen for any change in octaves.

"... Well Hikigaya san, i to am a Persona user. Earlier when the room had a change... as if the air got heavy, you used a move to try and scare us right?" Makoto asked if he wanted to try and confirm something.

Hachiman was about to reply with a simple 'Don't deflect my question with such little and vague wording.' Before stopping when he heard Kujo starting to speak.

"Persona? Is that what you call stand's around here?" Jotaro asked with a perplexed look on his face.

Confused, Yuki replied.

"Whats a stand?"

With Hachiman and Jotaro sighing, both took a glass of whiskey as they both drank in confusion and frustration.

After a few moments Jotaro started speaking again.

"A stand, is what you showed us when you first saw us. A personal manifestation of your own life energy...It is called a stand."

"What? that's weird. Persona's to my knowledge are manifestations of ones personality and heart..."

Sighing, Hachiman took a drag and took a shot at the dark.

"Both of you tell me if this is familiar to you okay? _A youth, with his friends go on an epic journey, vanquishing evil with the strength of his heart and the ties and bonds that he forged. And in the end making the ultimate sacrifice, paying with his life to save his friends and all of humanity._"

Taking a moment of silence, Both boys had a look of realization on their faces as they answered him.

"That sounds somewhat like my great grandfather's experience, Jonathan Joe star." Jotaro said.

"That sounds like what i went through." Makoto said.

Only more confused, Hachiman decided to change the subject.

"You know what? Just tell me why your here please." To this, Hachiman received looks of hesitation as both Jotaro and Makoto stayed silent for a few moments.

With a neutral face, Jotaro spoke up.

"Believe me or not Hikigaya san. I am from the Showa era, and am here to protect you. For you are my paternal grand father."

Seconds past as the room was silent. Nobody dared to speak at all and Hikigaya Hachiman was caught speechless for the first time in his life.

Sighing, Makoto also spoke up.

"Erm...geez how do i say this... My paternal great great grandfathers name was Hikigaya Hachiman..."

Hachiman was having enough of this farce. If what they were saying was true then these two were descendants of him! This...this couldn't be! it had to be a joke. Time travel wasn't real and these two looked nothing like him.

"What the hell? If this is a prank then i'll admit, you've left me speechless. You two do know that its 1904 right?." Hachiman asked as he looked into their eyes. He was a man of logic. He knew all to well that time travel was out of this centurys reach and not even possibly real. How and why can he trust these people? they must be joking or lying. Looking them straight in the eyes was more of a confirmation if anything really. He thought to himself, If i look into their eyes then i can know for certain if they're lying or not. It was one of his 108 self proclaimed skills. To tell if a person was lying by looking them straight into the eyes.

Hachiman was shaken deeply when he found out by their eyes that they, were not lying.

"And the Showa era? that's...that's got to be made up. We don't have an emperor with a name like that!" He exclaimed, gritting his teeth as such to the duo's unbelievable claims.

Silence passed as the ice melted slowly in the whiskey.

"Prove it" Both Jotaro and Makoto raised a brow at this.

"Give me proof if you'r gonna be looking at me with those eyes of yours."

Both looking at each other, Makoto shrugged at Jotaro as Jotaro sighed.

"What year is it again Hikigaya san?"

"1904"

"1904?...Russo Japanese war then?" Hachiman slowly nodded to this.

"A few months from now admiral Togo will score a major victory in the Tsushima straits, then a few months later the Japanese win. But i'm guessing you don't care about that do you?"

"Tell me something only family would know."

"Well... I remember being told that in Tokyo you once acted like you were the vice commander of the Shinsen-"

"Your my grandson."

"But i haven't finished-"

"Your my grandson."

"What? the Shinsen? what now?" Makoto asked.

Turning quickly to Makoto, Hachiman with a shade of crimson on his face quickly asked Makoto.

"And how about you? where your proof?"

Thinking for a moment, Makoto took of the weird contraption around his neck and handed it to Hachiman.

"These are called head phones. Connected to this, which is a Walkman. Walkman's also play music...Like a ...a Phonograph? You can hear songs with voices and anything you like. Thankfully this still works...You like Jazz?"

"...Play it." Hachiman was amused by this little machine. He had seen Phonographs in England, but this was a different device all together not reassembling anything he had ever seen.

Taking out the headphones, Makoto clicked a button on it and soon a song blasted out from it.

It was weird, nothing Hachiman had ever heard of. With an English voice, a lady said baby multiple times and was soon followed with an upbeat tune like jazz?

"What...what year are you from...if you are telling the truth of course."

"2012."

"Eh!? the two thousands? if its the two thousands then surely humanity would have the means for time travel..." Hachiman muttered.

"Sorry but we aren't even close to time travel even in the two thousands. I...awoke on this ship."

"Do tell."

"Honestly, i'm still confused by all this. I fought nyx, died, became a seal and next thing i knew, i woke up here."

"Come again?" Hachiman asked, still even more confused.

Makoto was about to answer before a loud voice interrupted him. Coming from the speaker phones in his personal cabin, Zaimokuza had chosen a specially built speaker phone that went directly to his quarters and no where else.

_"Admiral Hikigaya, Captain Hayama is currently on a row boat heading for us." _

Hachiman cursed at this.

"Shit! out of all times..."

"You to, stay here! i'll deal with you to later!"

Unbeknownst to Hachiman, the gears of fate were beginning to run as Hachiman briskly left the room, Leaving Jotaro and Makoto themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikigaya Hachiman looked at the group of men before him with disapproval in his eyes as he scowled. Here, confined in the command deck seated many captains. These captains were however under his command now. And judging by the look in their eyes, they were none to pleased to be so. All upright and proper looking, these rich boys were probably in Hayama Hayato's little sphere of influence he thought as he glared at them with crossed arms.

Leaning back on his chair, he took out his canteen and took a sip from it, the cold liquid making its way into his stomach as the familiar taste of sweetened coffee filled his mouth. Silence was in the air as moments passed, the tension could not be seen but could quite clearly be felt in the air. Like the feeling of shells flying and weaving around the battle field in combat.

"_Admiral _Hikigaya. I once again kindly ask that you resign from you position as admiral of the newly established eighth fleet." Hayama sold coldly, with an emphasis of the word admiral. His smile not once leaving his disgustingly fake and handsome face.

"...And why should i resign captain Hayama?" Hachiman said after he finished taking a sip from his canteen. His words just as frosty as he looked at him with a evidently not to be bothered scowl.

"Well, it's just that many in this new fleet do not have confidence in your abilities. I agree with them." Hayama said with a smile yet with pleading eyes.

Letting out a smirk, Hachiman decided to toy around with them before giving out an answer out of spite.

"That's funny Hayama, because last i heard, your family had been raising hell in the diet. Demanding for your promotion i believe." Hachiman said in thinly veiled joy as he saw Hayama grimace at the insult.

"Wha!- that's going to far Hikigaya!" A captain exclaimed in the back, with many murmurs and agreements following it.

"That's Admiral to you sir, lest i decided to write you up for that due to...lets say disrespecting a commanding superior officer." Hachiman said in sadistic glee as he saw the mans face quickly turn into one of panic.

"Hey! this is totally you abusing your authority here! and why should we even take orders from a no good deadbeat like you? you out off all the officers that trained with the British had the worst scores!" One officer said brashly, clearly more brave then his comrade. The mans bravado and confidence made the other officers agree with him, egging Hachiman on in the process.

Striking a nerve within Hachiman, he showed nothing on his face as it all as he continued to look at them. This time speaking in a lone tone, he started. He was the highest ranking officer of this newly established fleet, and such blatant disrespect would not and will not fly.

"Oi. You lot. You do realize that you speak to an admiral you not?"

"Yeah! and we don't recognize you either!" The man said with a shout, with many agreements and yeas being shouted in the background.

Hachiman merely closed his eyes in frustration and irritation. Initially, he would have happily obliged with Hayato's request, after he played around with him some more of course. But this? lost in his anger, he refused them. He would and will stay as Admiral of the eighth out of spite.

"Zaimokuza, kindly get this mob out of my sight, i shall be penning the admiral along with high command as to of why the eighth fleet shall be lacking some captains for the time being." Hachiman said as with a cold face.

"What?"

"You can't do that!"

"Don't you know who my father is?"

A whole wave of insults and shocked replies flew at him. However, much like the cold winds of Vladivostok, they never fazed him as Zaimokuza started to usher them out of the room. Out of anger however, one of the captains charged at him, his fist aiming for Hachiman's head. Sparing no time for this farce, Hachiman silently pulled out his revolver with deadly speed and as such pulled the trigger.

**BOOM!** The whole room went silent for a moment as the smoke of the revolver still lingered in the air. The man that had charged at him now lying on the ground, holding their wounded leg in much pain as he screamed in pain.

"Assaulting an admiral to, be glad that this isn't the army or you would have lost your life." Hachiman said as he put his pistol away, Looking at the rest of the mob as he did so.

"And you lot. I shall have no breaches of discipline or any disrespect as long as i am admiral of this fleet." he said with absolute disdain in his eyes. All shocked at that sudden display of violence and anger, the mob along with Hayama meekly made their way out of the command room. Their dejected along with somewhat fearful footsteps leaving a heavy impression on the ships old floor.

Before leaving, Hayama gave Hachiman a final look of pain in his eyes as he left. Sighing, Hachiman took another swig from his canteen as he looked out the windows in front of him. The blue waves of the open ocean dancing and churning, somewhat inviting him to dance with him. Hearing foot steps and the clattering of the metal flooring, he turned slowly to greet his new visitors.

"I heard gunfire!"

"Where is the enemy?" Yuki and Kujo said as they entered through the door.

"There is no enemy, there was a disagreement, a revolver went off and no one died. That's it." Hachiman said, still frustrated. Why was all of this happening? and why him of all people? why him.

Rubbing his temples, he tried to light a cigarette. But unfortunately just as the first spark started, his lighter seemed to cease functioning. Letting a low grumble of annoyance, he put the lighter away along with the cigarette.

Trying to find a distraction from all of the unpleasant events, Hachiman sat down and looked at the two. Absurdly, they claimed to be his grandchildren and what not, their claims were wild and seemed far fetched...But Yuki's so called music player seemed much more advanced than anything he had ever seen. One was here to protect him allegedly and one woke up here...It was all so strange.

Eyeing them warily, Hachiman gulped and decided to ask them more about their strange appearance.

"So, Jotaro...how did you get here?" Hachiman asked as he looked at the two.

"...I used an artifact of sorts. Got it from Egypt." Jotaro said with a neutral face, trying to formulate a sentence that would make sense.

"Egypt huh? i thought there was naught but pyramids there. Tell me, why were you in Egypt?" Hachiman asked, probing for answers,

Sighing, Jotaro started.

"Good grief...Listen, it may sound fake but my mother fell ill. I went to Egypt to resolve that. Then i overheard a plot from one of Dio's croneys that they intended to go back in time, to kill you so to speak." Jotaro said with annoyance.

"Who's Dio?" Yuki asked, confused as he had a look of uncertainty on his face.

"...My enemy." Jotaro said after a short pause, his face filled with recognizable rage.

"I see...though you have showed me apparent evidence earlier, you must know that i am still having a hard time believing this." Hachiman said with a serious tone.

"I understand completely Hikigaya-san i wouldn't believe what i just told you either, but this world is a much more wild and bizarre place then you take it for." Jotaro said politely.

"So if what you told me is true then assassins will be after me? Time traveling ones at that?" Hachiman asked, surprised that he didn't chuckle or find what he just spoke to be funny.

"I have many enemies after all, especially now that iv'e been made admiral...Dammit." Hachiman said with distant eyes, Images of Haruka and his wife flashing through his mind.

"...Pardon me Hikigaya-san, anyone would be shaken. But that look in your eyes... what do you hold so dear to have eyes like that?" Yuki asked, recognizing Hachiman's eyes as his own during his last month alive.

"...Haruka, or your grand mother allegedly was just born..." Hachiman said with a frustrated sigh, panic now starting to grip his mind.

"Shit" Both Jotaro and Yuki said simultaneously, realizing the possible danger that they were all in.

As they all looked at they ground collectively, they heard a crash by the door. Looking at the entrance, they found Kawasomething slumped over, with Haruka in his hands. Quickly running to him, Hachiman took Haruka from his weak grasp and asked him frantically about what happened.

"Kawasaki! what the hell happened?" He said sharply, his voice on edge.

"I...I followed your orders sir... but before i was able to reach the train station...some one attacked..." He gasped out, coughing up blood as his breathing grew increasingly faint.

"I...managed to keep him at bay...shook him off my tail for an hour or two...he's still following me...i'm...i'm...sorry..." Kawasaki said as his increasingly became more quite.

Panicking but not showing it on their staunch faces, Makoto merely sighed as he decided to help out this new strange fellow.

"Guess it's my time to shine huh?" Yuki said as he approached Kawasaki.

"Mediarahan!" He exclaimed, pointing at Kawasaki.

Silence. Nothing happened at all as all of the boys looked at Yuki confused. Then blinding green light flashed the room as warmth filled air. A strange sense of calm surrounded the boys as they all looked stupefied. Silently fist bumping the air in relieved and excited success, Yuki started to explain to the boys what he had just did.

"I just used my persona's ability right there, Kawasaki over here should be fine." Yuki said as he pointed at Kawasomething who looked at his own body in amazement.

"Are...are you a one of those wizards from Kyoto?"

"First of all no. Second of all, they're called Onmyoji jackass." Yuki responded irritated at being called a wizard.

"Good grief, and for the record i'm neither thirty or a virgin..." Yuki continued before cutting himself off as he realized the true meaning of Kawasaki's question.

"Oh? how old are you exactly?" Hachiman asked, curious while all the while taking this chance to try and find out more about Yuki.

"...Seventeen." he said, now looking away in uncharacteristic shame.

"...If you truly are my great great grandson, then have no shame, i was about sixteen when i did it with my wife after all." Hachiman said, unable to contain a smirk as he found himself teasing Yuki.

"Oh shut it ya old geezer, i did it with at least six ladies!" Yuki snapped back, not knowing why but he found himself somehow oddly comfortable with this man enough to the point that he could banter with him.

"Six? be careful you don't catch anything." Jotaro said with a straight face, himself now joining in on the banter uncharacteristically as well.

"You to Kujo? you have to be at least around my age as well!"

"Yes, well at least i didn't go around bedding every woman i see." Jotaro continued, just letting barely the mirth of a smile escape his lips.

"...Well what ever, i was gonna die anyways." Yuki said as he sighed, looking out the front window at the oceans blue waves.

"Oh?" Jotaro asked, unable to contain his surprise."

"Yes, when i fought against... Nyx...a goddess of death so to speak." He said, not sure how to explain it.

"Wait, forget that! we have more important matters at hand!" Yuki quickly exclaimed to shift the attention off of him.

Turning to look at Kawasomething, Yuki extended a hand to him. Taking it, Kawasomething quickly thanked him and explained the situation more.

"Sir! i was attacked by a mysterious man as i made my way to the train station. I barely managed to fight him off and like i said earlier, he's still on my tail!" Kawasaki said, now more composed. Ignoring the weird statements and behavior of the men in front of him.

"...As the man attacked me, i recalled him saying something weird... the daughter with the powers of the fell cannot and shall not live." Kawasaki said, stupefied by his attackers words.

"What ever he said, it is still without a doubt that he aimed for Haruka, i'm sorry sir but i couldn't think of anywhere else to go!" Kawasaki exclaimed earnestly, his eyes tearing up at the thought of him failing to do his duty.

"...I see." Hachiman said coldly. Softly, he bowed his head down to Kawasaki in gratitude, filled with relief and joy that his daughter was unharmed.

Surprised by this action, Kawasaki's eyes widened and his mouth hung agape, quickly waving his hands in protest he stuttered many words.

"N, no! you shouldn't be thanking me sir!"

"No matter what happened, the only thing that matters is that my daughter is alive thanks to you." Hachiman said as he looked at Kawasaki with his cold eyes, this time however. Just the briefest sparks of life could be seen in those onyx black eyes, and those sparks spoke volumes to Kawasaki.

After a moments silence, Hachiman decided, this was a gamble after all, but like Nobunaga and Ieyasu. He knew that he needed more allies in his new fleet, especially one earnest and aware like him.

"Congratulations Kawasaki Taishi, in recognition of your honorable actions on this day. I, Admiral Hikigaya of the eighth fleet appoint you as captain of the Katsuragi. Treat her well and she shall do you wonders." Hachiman stated simply as he looked at Taishi with a neutral face.

"That is all. Your paperwork shall be sent to you in your new quarters on the Katsuragi. Dismissed." Hachiman said as he saluted Taishi, with Haruka in his other arm.

A few moments passed with Kawasomething standing still, as if petrified. Finally, still shocked and some what not being able to think properly, he returned the salute and sauntered out of the room. Effectively mind shocked as he couldn't utter a word as he left.

"Are you sure that is wise Hikigaya-san? that man looked to be to nervous to be an effective captain." Jotaro said bluntly, the fact that an assassin was still on the loose to kill Haruka unnerved him greatly even if he didn't show it.

"He may be nervous yes, but he still has enough courage and intelligence to run from a losing fight. Those two traits are needed in any naval commander in order to be successful." Hachiman stated as he held Haruka in his arms, holding her as she slept peacefully, oblivious to anything that was happening.

Silence filled the air as the three young men stood around awkwardly not knowing what to talk about. Hachiman had a pile of questions, Jotaro worried about the assassin whilst Makoto had his hands in his pockets trying to find answers like Hachiman.

Sitting down, Hachiman sighed with a whole wide array of emotions. Panic that his daughter was in danger gripped him. Frustration that his new captains under his command would not obey unless he threatened to shoot them. Confusion about these two young men that had apparently traveled through time. Moments passed before he looked at the two and motioned for them to sit down, Saika's and Zaimokuza's chairs being pulled and sat on.

"...This whole situation is like a tsunami. It's absurdly huge and i have way to many problems on my hands right now. But i need to know one thing. My friends, how long do you intend to stay?" Hachiman asked with a sharp edge in his voice.

"Until the assassin is dealt with." Jotaro said with utmost seriousness.

"I do not know, until i find a way to get back to my own time?" Makoto said with uncertainty.

"Do you have any possible idea how little that narrows it down?" Hachiman asked seriously, Yuki's earlier comments now sinking in his mind.

"You also said that you fought a goddess did you not? how is that even possible?"

"Well...it was more of an accidental thing. She had these minions per say, i accidentally and unknowingly slew them, calling her from her slumber and essentially screwing over mankind in the process. But! but, i did fix it however. I couldn't really kill her but i essentially became a seal. I thought i died in the process but now here i am." Makoto said with a puzzled look, realizing that his story sounded unbelievable to his listeners.

"...Are you smoking Opium?" Hachiman said. "That sounds even more un believable then Kujo's story over here."

"I know, i know. But i did show you proof. My walk man is made in the twenty first century, you know that it is much more sophisticated then most of the items in this era." Yuki stated simply.

"...That is true. I highly doubt that mankind right now can even make this, but do tell. What do you plan to do even if you get back?"

"...I honestly don't know. And i think i'm fine with that. Maybe wander around a bit? I've never seen Hokkaido."

"Don't it's a terrible place." Hachiman said truthfully.

"Well, i'll believe you then. How about you Kujo-san? what will you do?"

"I...still have things to do in my time line. After helping Hikigaya-san here i shall return." Jotaro said as looked at them.

"All this talking is tiring me out, even Zaimokuza wouldn't write out dialogue heavy conversations like this in his book. Here, these two rooms were my officers. Count yourself lucky that their free now. Just go down stairs and take a right. You will find a long corridor the two rooms at the corridor are yours."

Catching the keys, Makoto and Jotaro nodded in thanks and respect to Hachiman. Like him, they didn't like talking that much either. The duo valued silence above all and like Hachiman they grew tired of talking.

Maybe he is my ancestor after all. Makoto thought as he walked along with Jotaro, their foot steps the only solid sounding thing in their bizarre new situation.

* * *

"It's a pleasure to see ya again Hachiman." The red haired man in excitement and happiness. His British uniform looking fancy and pristine.

"Like wise Signore Hikigaya." Another man said calmly. His Italian uniform standing out.

"...Out off all the people to be attached to as attaches, why me?" Hachiman said with a hint of irritation.

"Come now Hachiman! don't be like that! weren't we the best of mates back in England?" He asked in English.

"I seem to recall that you always nicked my desserts during lunch. Spring field." Hachiman said with disgust.

"Well, you know. Being a mage is really taxing on the body you know?" Spring field said, whispering in Hachiman's ear in the process.

"Your'e still going on about that? And you, Vongola. It's a pleasure to see you again." Hachiman said, keeping a neutral face as realization hit him.

"Oi! why are you significantly more kind to him?" Springfield asked in indignation.

"That's because he doesn't steal my snacks, nor does he down my coffee when i use the water closet." Hachiman said, keeping on his cold mask and not letting anyone know his shock.

"That was one time! how was i supposed to know mate?, i swear. You are so petty sometimes." Springfield said teasingly.

Sigh.

"So, you two both choose me huh?" Hachiman said with a resigned and disappointed look on his face.

"Yep!"

"I'm fearful you chose the wrong man Springfield. As newly appointed admiral i have a whole load of problems on my plate, that includes my subordinates being little cunts and not respecting me. Who knows if they'll follow my orders. I swear this fleet is going to come crashing down on us like a blimey wanker." Hachiman cursed, using the language he picked up on in England.

"Ha! i see that your English vocabulary hasn't been dulled down either!...But in all seriousness, i chose you because i know i wont die sticking around you!" Springfield exclaimed with a smile.

"I share the same opinion Signore, you are a very capable man when it comes to war." Vongola said with a small smile.

"Shit, now i really cant let you guys die after you just praised me like that..." Hachiman said as his mind formulated plans and future actions.

Taking out his canteen, he uncorked the cap and gestured at Springfield and Vongola to take a sip. If what Springfield said was true during their academy days then surely the red head must have an answer.

"For me? You surely have matured old boy!" Springfield said as he happily took the canteen and drank it.

"Sweet coffee huh? i always knew that you were a sweet man!"

After finishing, he passed it to Vongola, who accepted it.

"Grazie signore."

After both men finished drinking, Hachiman took the canteen back from them. Looking out the front window from the command room, he noticed that the blue waves danced ever more, inviting him to play with them.

"So, you two are my attaches huh? anyone else that i know coming or what?" Hachiman stated blankly, not fond of surprises.

"...I honestly don't know, some you know might come some might not. You after all, were not really loved by the masses back in our school days." Springfield said as he thought intently on the question.

"I'm not surprised by that all." Hachiman said knowingly.

"Yea, everyone was absolutely flabbergasted when they found out that i picked to be an attache to you. For some reason they think you would be a terrible commander." Springfield said confusingly, not knowing why his school mates shared this opinion of Hachiman.

"The English do not like Hachiman? he is very well liked in Italia, the cadets in the academy hold his name with reverence." Vongola asked, surprised at what he had learned.  
"In fact, the family wanted him to join us after they heard about his exploits."

"Oh yea! you belong to one of those of those _families_ in Italy!" Springfield exclaimed in surprise as he remembered Vongola's heritage.

"Yes i am." He stated in confirmation.

"That's strange, the Italians love me yet the English don't. This is not the law of equivalent exchange." Hachiman said, mimicking another friend from his school days.

"Pfft! that was an incredible impression of Ed ya got there old boy!" Springfield said, laughing as he did so.

"Speaking of impressions, tell me you two. What do you think about this upcoming war?" Hachiman asked seriously, wanting to know the opinion of his European counterparts.

"In order to win, the army must prevail in capturing port author. That is the first step i think." Vongola said while stroking his chin.

"Yea, everything has to go down perfectly for your country to stand a chance." Springfield said much more serious now.

"I agree with you so far, but capturing port author would mean the army prevailing. And i don't quite like that." Hachiman said with an obvious dislike for the army.

"Well, both the navy and army have to work together. Otherwise Russia will win and the wankers will start upsetting status quo back home in Europe." Springfield said. Understanding Hachiman's sentiment and dislike of the army.

"I know, its just that the bastards will always fight and debate with us navy boys every time there's a meeting. Ungrateful cunts forget who transports them all over the place."

"That may be true indeed signore, but to have a port so close to your home could pose an actual threat."

"Yes indeed Vongola, you speak true. So you both also believe that everything has to go perfectly huh?"

"Yes."

"I concur!"

"Well, that concludes our little conversation i believe, Vongola you are dismissed, have a little fun. I have something i need to speak to Springfield here about."

"Si!"

With a salute Vongola marched off, leaving through the door. Leaving behind silent footsteps in his wake, he gave off an imposing air around him. An air of command.

"That Vongola is something huh?" Hachiman asked, now looking out the front window.

"Yep, mate's so weirdly charismatic and full of charm. He's gonna go far, i know it."

"Speaking of going far, remember back in old days?"

"Yea? why do ya ask? wanna reminiscence how both of us mates were rascals?" Springfield joked.

"Tell me, Have you heard the terms. Dio, Nyx and Mediarahan?"

Hearing those three words Spring field tensed up, the hairs on his arms bristled as his eyes narrowed at Hachiman.

"...Why do you ask?"

"It's only natural after all. You are a so called Mage are you not?"

"Eh? are you crazy? mages? in this day and age? i was obviously joking!"

"Then i guess that you didn't know about Nyx being death drawn to earth to kill all of humanity then. Or that Mediarahan heals a man completely huh?" Hachiman asked calling Springfield's lie.

Looking around the room and gulping, he quickly confronted Hachiman.

"Mate, how in the bloody 'ell did you find out about that? you have no magic essence! you're no mage either!"

"So i was right then."

"Ha...yes, you were right. But still explain to me, how the fuck did ya find out?"

"...Would you believe me if i told you that two of my descendants transcended through time and appeared in front of me? Would you believe me if i told you that one used some artifact from Egypt while the other one fought Nyx herself? Basically becoming a seal and dying but found himself here on this ship?" Hachiman asked, desperate for some answers and wanting to know whether or not his friend held some answers to his troubles.

Silence only filled the air as Springfield looked at him in shock. Blinking, he tried to speak, only to end up closing his mouth when no words came out. A whole myriad of emotions quickly covered his face as he started gasping.

"...You, did... you get married to a woman white hair?" Springfield asked after a long pause, a look of panic gripping his face as he looked at Hachiman pleadingly.

"Eh? what? why?"

"ANSWER ME!" Springfield snapped, shouting at Hachiman with much panic and fear.

"Er, yes?"

"Did her eyes change color?"

"...Yes?"

"...FUCK!" Springfield yelled out in panic.

"Pardon?"

"You!, oh my god...your the husband of the dragon of fell! I thought that prophecy was bull shit, but...Fuck!"

"Calm down now."

"No Hachiman i will not calm down, do you, do you have any fucking idea who the woman you married is?"

"How did you know i was married?"

"That doesn't fucking matter!"

"Yea it does, are you spying me?"

"No! ya fucking cunt, your fucking descendants have the power of the FUCKING Fell dragon!"

"What? my wife is no dragon? she's a Cossack!"

"By Merlin's beard...She tricked you dumb ass!"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do i mean?"

"I just asked you!"

"Your so called wife has the power of a evil dragon that will corrupt her, no has already corrupted her!"

"...Are you smoking Opium?"

"NO!, oh my god, Your descendants will literally help out Nyx and destroy and world!"

"Excuse me?"

"Listen closely, Your wife, as stated in the prophecy was once a vessel for a dragon, a terrible being that was only capable of evil and death. Somehow the wanker died, but he left his EXTREMELY evil and CORRUPT power inside her you nimrod, that means she will go crazy over time, the prophecy states that your descendants as well as her shall help Nyx destroy humanity!"

"What. The. Fuck?"

"Oh my- Where are your damn descendants i'm going to to take them out."

"Hold the fuck up, your not doing that, they're my kids."

"No! your kids will help Nyx take out humanity! its stated in the prophecy!"

"First of all, i have no idea what this prophecy is, second of all, it's kind of impossible, my wife... she's...dead, and besides, Makoto sealed that goddess or whatever in the two thousands!"

"Mate, mate! first of all, don't call the kid by its name, you'll get attached. Second of all, if the prophecy says that it will happen it shall!"

"How the fuck would you know that it'll happen? it's literally just a guess."

"You dumb ass! its called a fucking prophecy for a reason!"

"No! you lie, my descendants are not evil people, i should know for i questioned them my self. To be honest, i didn't really fully believe that they were my descendants until your screeching somewhat convinced me they were."

"Where are they? Humanity will be doomed itself if they live!"

"No! they're my kids, they're literally the same age as you and me."

"The Prophecy stated that they shall help out Nyx destroy humanity!"

"Prophecy's can be wrong."

"No! mate, trust me. I came from a long family line of Mages, i know my stuff. Your kids? they shall fuck us over, I know you. I spent those years at the academy with you. You may not be corrupted but your kids and wife sure as hell will."

"I just told you, you make no sense. My wife is Dead." Hachiman stated calmly, putting a long of emphasis on the word dead.

"And i told you, the prophecy is never wrong. She probably lied about her name to, what lies did she tell you?"

"Lies? she told me that she was named Robin, i see no lie in that."

"Okay, she might be speaking the truth there, but she must have seduced you!"

"Not really, i kinda saved her from a bunch of no good punks, she was actually kind of helpless.." Hachiman said, smiling unknowingly at the memory.

"And?"

"And? she spoke to me of stories, of two young men making the ultimate sacrifice and going on great journeys. That's it."

"What? that wasn't in the sacred scrolls!"

"Do you, actually believe in this thing? for all we know some idiot could have gotten drunk, or could have heard wrong. Wait, for all i know you can could have lying all this time. Are you actually a mage? can you even truly use magic like you say?"

"Wha- are you doubting me!"

"I would be lying if i said no."

Spring field sighed, after a moment he looked at Hachiman.

"Fine, i'll show you magic!, check this out!" Springfield shouted as flames appeared from his palm.

"It's...it's actually true...I mean, i did believe you, but this? your..your actually a mage that uses magic?" Hachiman asked in surprise, the sight of the flames unnerving him, making him unsure. Something that he had felt many times in these past days.

Just as he said that, he heard a snap from the entrance. Looking at the door, both young men found Vongola looking at them with a scowl and furrowed eyes.

"Those flames of yours, what family are you from? what rings do you bear? who in the mama mia fuckeria are you?" Vongola said as he got into a battle stance, flames forming around his eyes as his white gloves became engulfed in an orange flame.

"Whoa! wait what? what rings?" Spring field exclaimed, curious and shocked at Vongola's sudden reaction.

"Don't play coy you rat faced bastard! who sent you? the bee hive gangsters? who?" Vongola shouted as he swung a punch at Springfield.

Dodging it, Springfield had no other choice but to retaliate, quickly firing off a fire blast at him.

"Oi! don't destroy my command deck you bastards." Hachiman said with displeasure, getting into a battle stance just in case.

Just as he did, he heard the all to familiar sound and clatter of footsteps outside the command room. Shortly enough, Hachiman's two new guests entered through the iron door. Yuki along with Jotaro bearing concerned looks on their faces as they surveyed the situation.

"Oh great! more visitors! who the bloody 'ell are these fellows?" Springfield said as he dodged another punch, this time firing off an ice spear at Vongola. Smirking a bit at the attempt he found cute, he merely sidestepped and dodged. The ice spear now heading to Makoto and Jotaro.

Not even fazed nor fearful, they stood their ground. The ice spear shattered into a hundred pieces before they hit the duo. Makoto having uttered the word makarakarn along with Jotaro's stand simply punching the ice spear. However, due to Makoto uttering that word, Springfield felt his own ice spear damage him some how, even though it was completely destroyed. Stupefied, he was momentarily distracted before he was punched by Vongola.

"Ow! that hurt ya Italian cunt! look at those two to! they can use magic too!" Springfield said, pointing to them as he block a punch and countered with an uppercut, successfully catching Vongola in the jaw.

"My oh my, this looks fun!" exclaimed a voice excitedly behind Makoto and Jotaro. Surprised, the two looked around them to find a young blonde haired man around the same age as them, his voice surprisingly squeaky and high.

"Oh, sorry. Don't mind me. I'm just a friend of Hachiman's come to visit...You wouldn't mind if i try a little something to get these fellows to stop fighting would you?"

At a loss for words, Jotaro shook his head, unsure about what was going on.

"Uh, Go ahead?" Makoto said as he eyed the new visitor with unease.

"Thanks! i learned this from trick from Yuna, but i never thought i would actually be able to use it here!" he said with an odd smile.

Looking at the three unsuspecting figures that yelled and fought each other, he simply pointed his palm and furrowed his brow in concentration. Soon, red hot glyph's appeared around the young man, and a miniature chasm of fire formed. Little smalls balls of fire spat out of the chasm at the three men, hitting only Vongola and Springfield as the two battled over a misunderstanding.

"Ack! who the hell just shot a fire ball-" Vongola asked before being cut off by the sight of the beast that emerged from the hole.

"Yeah! who in the blood 'ell..." Springfield said but stopped mid sentence to glare at the newly emerged beast.

With two dark jagged horns, a fiery mane of orange, the head of a wolf and what could only be described as with the body of a Minotaur. The newly summoned beast roared at the men in the room with primal rage and fury. It's yellow eyes ever engulfing, reminiscent of that of the sun.

"What the actual hell! which one of ya cunts summoned Ifrit?" Springfield yelled, now ever increasingly panicking at the situation.

"Hey! it's a bit rude to call some one a cunt you know, especially if it's your old friend!" The stranger exclaimed as he made his way to the three of them.

"Tidus."

"Tidus?"

"Signore Tidus?"

The three young men said aloud in unison, with Ifrit still screaming aloud in the background.

"Is that a stand? if so, Hikigaya-san here truly is an extraordinary person." Jotaro said in shock, impressed at what had just happened.

"No, i think he just summoned his persona. He quite obviously just used Agi right now." Makoto said with a way to confident grin.

"Oi, that's a stand."

"That's where we disagree Kujo-san." Makoto said, eyeing Jotaro as he said that.

"I can concur to that. However, you are still wrong."

"And I'll tell you every time, I'm right."

"Oh really now?"

"Yep."

The two exchanged their banter as they causally watched the chaotic scene unfold in front of them. Then suddenly they heard another person behind them. Moving out of the way, they saw Saika running in panting heavily. In his arms were a crying Haruka, his desperate weak cries catching the attention of all.

Seeing this, Hachiman immediately shoved through his three friends and went up to Saika. With a concerned fatherly look he quickly held Haruka in his arms as he looked to Saika and asked what had happened.

"I don't know, she woke up crying and i..." Saika started, only to stop as his eyes watched the carnage around him. Scorch marks and fragments of metal here and there adorning the room. Seeing the men wielding magic right before his eyes made him to stunned to even utter out the most basic of sounds. Ifrit not helping his case at all as it was now silent, eyeing Haruka.

"Wh-...wha-...wat?" Saika asked, in utmost confusion.

"Oh, uh...This is a dream. Yeah! your dreaming after i! your great leader promoted you!" Hachiman bluffed with very fake and recognizable acting before quickly tending to Haruka as he tried to get her to quite down.

"Nice try Hachiman! you won't get me with again, but more importantly, whats going on?" Saika refuted, now managing to grasp and gather some of his composure back. His eyes looking around the room frantically in a mix of fear and shock as he sweated quite profusely, his gut telling him that these men along with that...thing was dangerous. No scratch that, Extremely dangerous.

"...I honestly don't know whats what, but the fact of the matter is, these Naval attaches are causing trouble on my ship." Hachiman said in a scowl as he attempted to cheer Haruka up by moving her up and down with his arms.

"Who is that guy now? but more importantly, who's the kid-" Springfield started only to cut himself off. Realization now once more donning upon him.

"That's, that's Morgan! the daughter of the Fell!" He exclaimed pointing his finger at her, startling her and making her cry even more in the process.

"Oi! don't point your goblin like fingers at my daughter. You'll give her nightmares."

"That's not the point! kill it now! before the prophecy is fulfilled!" Spring shouted desperately in a panic.

As soon as he said that however, a black purple like smog filled the room, with a voice as cold as the northern winds speaking out.

"**I can't let you do that now can i?**"

* * *

Authors note. I don't own anything in this story, this is just fanfiction and shall be treated as just. Now moving on, I still consider myself to be a novice writer so forgive me if i make any mistakes or just generally manage to write a character wrong. I'm still new and am constantly trying to get better as a writer so please feel free to leave a review.


End file.
